


pretty boys do it well

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark Lee in a Skirt, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Mark had been so bored the whole day, but now he’d thought of a new game he could play. He was ready to cause some havoc on this typical Friday afternoon.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 398
Collections: swthrd





	pretty boys do it well

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my lovely beta [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo) 🥺💕 go check her out ok smooch

It had been officially three months since Mark moved out of his parent’s apartment and in with his boyfriend, Johnny. It was under the guise that since Mark was now starting university, he wanted to be closer to campus and didn’t want to travel over an hour on the subway every single day. He said he found a suitable roommate and that rent won’t be a problem since they both worked part-time. 

Mark and Johnny had been dating since Mark graduated high school, Johnny being his tutor during his senior year and they slowly fell for each other. But that was a story for another time. Mark is now a freshman in college and Johnny is working as an adjunct professor in a different university. At first, Mark wanted to attend the same university where his boyfriend

was working at, but Johnny didn’t want to risk his job and Mark’s student life if anyone were to find out about their relationship. Mark had sulked for a whole day until Johnny brought home some of his favorite pastries and told him that they’ll be living together anyways, so they’ll see each other no matter what. 

Mark agreed but now that the school year started, both of them have gotten busy, especially Johnny who had to teach International Business three times a week. Mark’s class schedule was quite packed for a freshman, thinking that if he could get more credit during his first year than he wouldn’t have to struggle too much later on. That meant he spends more time on campus than he does in his and Johnny’s shared apartment. 

He never realized how hard it was to see his boyfriend even though they lived together and it was starting to make him feel lonely and needy. There were times when they were both home, but Johnny was too absorbed into his work and Mark can’t even complain because he also had piles of course work that he needed to get through. 

It kind of sucked, to be honest. Mark thought that college allowed him more freedom, yet here he was, stuck in a never ending loop of waking up, going to class, studying during his free time, then collapsing into bed at the end of it all. It was hard to find time to spend with Johnny since he, too, was caught up in planning lectures and writing out assignments. 

Mark wanted to go on dates, wanted to drive around sightseeing with Johnny, wanted to go to the movies and dinner after. He wanted to do all the cute normal couple things yet they can’t since they’re so busy. He also wanted to do all the _not so cute_ couple things with Johnny. You really can’t blame him, Mark’s a freshly turned 20 year old, hormones raging constantly and the fact that he was living with a 185 cm tall, well built, attractive man that’s straight out of his wet dreams doesn’t really help his situation. 

Mark craved to be touched, he wanted to be embraced but he was honestly too embarrassed to bring it up to the older man. He didn’t want to come off too needy and clingy. It led to occasional sleepless nights, with Johnny sleeping soundly next to him as Mark fidget besides him. The only way he let out his pent up desires was to jerk off in the shower, as he stifled his moans into the palm of his hand and cumming onto the shower tiles with the faint memory of the last time they fucked. It just left him unsatisfied.

-

It was a Thursday afternoon, Mark was home earlier than usual that day because his laptop ran out of battery in the middle of his economic lesson and had to borrow a pen and paper from a classmate to continue his notes. Johnny was also home today because he didn’t have any classes to teach, Tuesdays and Thursdays being his days off. 

They were both in the living room, Johnny flicking through the TV channels mindlessly and looking for something to catch his interest. He had finished grading the quizzes that he had given earlier this week and was now taking a quick break before he had to start on dinner. Mark sat on the floor next to Johnny’s legs, his notes out on the coffee table and his laptop charging in the bedroom. 

“Hey, can I borrow your laptop. I need to type up my notes,” Mark asked. He peered up at Johnny, who’s gaze was fixated on the TV screen, but his hand had found its way to Mark’s head as he stroked the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah of course. You know where it is,” Johnny replied, scratching behind Mark’s ear where he knew he was sensitive. Mark shivered and he was just about to lean into the touch until Johnny pulled his hand away. Mark slumped, a pout forming on his lips but he didn't say anything. Johnny noticed how Mark hadn’t gotten up yet and he looked at him questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mark muttered, before getting up and walking to Johnny’s home office that was originally a second bedroom, but since they’ve been sleeping in the same bed ever since they’ve moved in together, there was no use for a second bedroom. 

Johnny’s laptop was placed on his desk, opened but the screen on sleep mode. Mark went over to the desk and moved his finger over the trackpad of the laptop to awaken it. The screen lit up, displaying Johnny’s usual cluttered desktop with many folders containing his lesson plans and PDF files. 

Mark opened up safari and was going to log into his google account, until he noticed that there was an incognito window hidden. Now, Mark wasn’t the type to be nosy. He would honestly hate it if someone were to go through his browser history, but this was Johnny. His boyfriend. And he probably wasn’t hiding anything on purpose, so it wouldn’t hurt to take a peak, right?

Mark really wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. He was staring at the page opened before him, gawking at what was being shown to him. It startled him even more when sound started to pour out of the speakers and he scrambled to mute the volume, heart thundering in his chest as he prayed that Johnny didn’t hear the few seconds of noise. 

To Mark’s surprise (or is he really because he shouldn’t be surprised yet he is), it’s porn. Porn is porn. Mark watched plenty in his lifetime. However, the title that lewdly stated ‘ _FEMBOY GETS HIS ASS GAPED’_ and the video on the screen that kept playing had him just slightly intrigued. 

Said video was an amateur porn video that was probably filmed on an iPhone that showed a smaller male dressed in a plaid skirt that barely reached passed his ass and an unbuttoned white shirt while a bigger man pounded him from behind. The volume was off but the way the bottom’s jaw dropped open, fingers curled in the sheets and withering underneath the other man had Mark wondering just how good the boy in the video was feeling. 

Johnny’s porn preference never really crossed Mark’s mind, but he honestly wasn’t expecting to see a guy getting fucked in a skirt. The size difference between the two men on the screen had Mark thinking that Johnny chose this video for a reason. Mark was frozen in place and he didn’t know if he should exit out of the video or not. He was slowly starting to get hot under his collar, face flushing as he wondered if this was something that Johnny was interested in. 

Boys in skirts. Was Johnny into roleplay? Or crossdressing? Whatever it was, Mark couldn’t stop his brain from over thinking as he pretended the people in the video were him and Johnny. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shivered when he imagined how Johnny would react if Mark decided to put on a skirt for him. They never really tried anything particularly kinky in bed, but hey, Mark was always willing to explore. 

The video ended with a shaky shot of cum spilling into the bottom’s mouth and Mark hastily hid the tab. He was kind of half hard in his sweats now, so he closed his eyes and recited the times table until he had calmed down. He realized that he spent a little too long in Johnny’s office and grabbed the laptop before heading back out into the living room. Johnny was still sitting on the sofa, watching a random drama that was premiering. Mark went back to the spot on the floor where he sat before, avoiding Johnny’s lingering gaze.

“Got everything you need?” Johnny asked, hand back in Mark’s hair like it never left.

“M-mhm,” Mark cleared his throat and nodded, not wanting to look at Johnny. He hoped Johnny didn’t notice how weird Mark was being, and he certainly didn’t want to explain that it was because he found porn on his laptop. 

As Mark tried to focus on typing up his notes, his mind was filled with what he should do with the new found information. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Johnny. Why was he watching porn when he could have just come to him? Was the porn that he was watching something that he was into? Was he into crossdressing? Did he want to see Mark in a skirt? As Johnny sat watching his drama, stroking Mark’s hair, Mark was struggling with an internal turmoil that had him retyping the same sentence over three times. He should probably leave this problem for a next time. 

-

Next time was when he had to go back to his parent’s apartment to pick up some food that his mother made for them. Living away from your parents doesn’t stop them from fussing with you, so of course Mark’s mother was very concerned that he and Johnny were probably eating too much take out food. 

His mother had made plenty of side dishes that included her famous braised pork that he loved. They were all packed in glass tupperwares and stacked inside a large tote bag that was honestly too heavy for him to carry. Thankfully, Johnny was going to pick him up after he was finished. 

After spending some time with his parents, he was just about to call Johnny and tell him to come get him before his mother came over to him with a large box in her arms. 

“Honey, can you take this with you? Your sister cleaned out her closet and this is just a box of clothes that she doesn’t want. Find a place to drop it off or donate,” his mother said, dropping the box on the floor.

“Oh, yeah sure,” Mark replied.

He called Johnny, and after bidding his parents goodbye and a promise to visit soon, he gathered the tote bag in his arms and used his foot to kick the box all the way to the elevator. He rode the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment complex, struggled a bit with getting the box out of the elevator until the lobby man noticed his awkward grappling with the box and rushed over to help him. He thanked the lobby man and waited at the entrance for Johnny. 

As he waited, he eyed the box of clothes on the ground. He and his sister actually had pretty similar sizes when it came to clothing, especially since he was on the smaller side. His sister fashion style was also quite androgynous, some of the clothes that he owned were hand-me-downs curtesy of his sister. He figured he could use the time he was waiting to flip through the box and see if there was anything that he liked. 

He carefully placed the tote bag of food down and crouched next to the box and started to dig into the clothes. There were some typical t-shirts, blouses, shorts, and pants and as he looked through the box, nothing really stood out to him. He picked up a baggy black shirt with red lettering that he remembered his sister used as a sleep shirt and tucked it under his arm, figuring he would take it. As he went deeper into the box, he noticed a red and navy plaid print that stood out from the rest of the rather monotoned clothes that she owned. 

He pulled it out and realized that it was a plaid skirt that was part of his sister’s old high school uniform. It obviously hadn’t been worn in a long time, considering the wrinkles on the fabric. He was suddenly reminded of the video that he had seen earlier this week and his heart quickened. Mark clutched the piece of clothing in his hand, mind wondering until a honking noise startled him out of his thoughts. 

He looked up and saw Johnny’s car parked by the sidewalk and was about to step out. Mark scrambled as he shoved the two items of clothing into the tote bag next to him. He quickly composed himself and stood up, grabbing the tote back into his arms. 

Johnny walked over with a smile and kissed his forehead in greeting. 

“Hey, how are your parents?” Johnny asked.

“They’re good. Great. Never been better!” Mark rambled, ending with a giggle at that he hoped masked how weird he was being. 

“Well, that’s good to hear. Did your mom pack extra kimchi?” 

“Oh uhm yeah! I told her how much you loved her homemade kimchi and she made sure to make extra this time,” Mark said.

“Oh sweet. Your mom is the best,” Johnny sighed happily. 

He then noticed the box on the ground and gestured at it.

“What is that?”

“That’s just a box of my sister’s unwanted clothes. My mom said to drop it off somewhere.”

“Oh ok. There’s a place close to my university where they’re accepting clothing donations so I’ll drop it off tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Mark heard his voice crack just a bit. 

“You did help with the food?” 

“Nope! No. I’ll just put it in the backseat. You can grab the box,” Mark said. 

If Johnny noticed Mark’s flighty behavior, he chose to ignore it because he knew Mark would end up telling him what’s wrong in the end. He decided to help Mark open the door to the backseat as Mark placed the bag of food (and his clothes) on the leather car seat. Then, Johnny grabbed the box and placed it in the trunk of his car before they both got in and drove back to their own apartment. 

-

They reached their apartment in a short amount of time and Mark was quick to hop out of the passenger seat to grab the bag of food before Johnny could. Johnny, on the other hand, watched with much amusement while Mark fumbled as he made his way into their apartment. Johnny noticed the slight change in Mark’s behavior around him ever since that time in the living room, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it and figure out what made him like this. 

Johnny knew Mark wasn’t upset with him because if he was, he would have definitely said something at this point. So whatever it was, he’ll let Mark figure it out on his own. Plus, it was fun watching his smaller boyfriend become flustered every so often. 

As Johnny walked into their apartment, he peered into the kitchen to see Mark already putting all the containers of food into their fridge.

“Do you need help?”

“Nah, I’m almost finished,” Mark quickly replied. 

Johnny let him finish up as he went into the living room and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Mark popped out of the kitchen with the tote bag bundled in his hands. 

“Hey, come pick a movie. We can make some rice later since your mom gave us a lot of side dishes,” Johnny said, patting at the empty space on the sofa next to him. 

“Uhm sure. Just give me second, let me put something away first,” Mark said before darting away to their room and shutting the door behind him.

Johnny could only chuckle. 

When the door fully closed behind Mark, he dumped the two clothes onto the ground and tossed the tote bag to the side. The plaid skirt laid on the floor, almost dauntingly and he wondered why he brought it back with him. He gulped and picked up the incriminating item. The fabric felt soft in his hands and the colors were slightly faded but still pretty. He stood up and walked to the full body mirror next to their closet and held the skirt up around his waist. 

From the looks of it, it seemed to fit as he imagined how it would look like on his body. The skirt fell to his mid thigh and as he held the skirt to his waist, he thought about how Johnny would react if he wore this out. 

He imagined that Johnny’s eyes would darken, he would lick his lips and beckon him to come over. He imagined Johnny grabbing him by his waist and pulling him onto his lap. He imagined Johnny’s hand ghosting over his bare thigh, then sneaking up the skirt and grabbing -

The knock on the door had him dropping the skirt in shock, his heart pounding in his throat.

“You okay in there?” He heard Johnny asked through the other side of the door.

“Y-Yeah!” Mark called out, “Just. Uhm. Had to put something away.”

He quickly grabbed the skirt off the floor, yanked open his drawer and shoved it all the way to the back. He also picked up the black shirt before opening the door to reveal Johnny standing there, eyebrows raised. 

“I, uhm, I’m gonna throw this in the laundry basket,” Mark said, holding the shirt up to show Johnny before rushing past him and into the bathroom. 

As Mark dropped the shirt into the basket full of clothes that needed to be washed, he figured that he had to resolve this ... this predicament that he was in before he lost his mind. 

-

A fateful day came where Mark had a three day weekend and actually had time to himself. Even though it would have been great to spend that time with his boyfriend, Johnny had already told him that he would be busy preparing the midterm exams for his class. Mark had whined and even pulled out the Puppy Eyes at Johnny, but his older boyfriend shook his head and said he needed to complete the exam outline by tonight. 

Mark was disappointed, he was looking forward to the three day weekend, but of course Johnny ended up working. Johnny had been holed up in his office for the better part of the day, the tapping of the keyboard echoing throughout their quiet apartment. Mark had been lazing around, either scrolling through his phone or playing with his Nintendo switch. 

He went to the kitchen to grab a melona bar from the freezer before settling back into the sofa and grabbing his switch. He had the ice cream in his mouth as his hands were occupied with the controllers, his eyes trained on the screen and not noticing the ice cream melting until a glob of the cold dessert landed on his shirt. He groaned, dropping the device to the side before plucking the ice cream bar out of his mouth and looking down at the stain on his shirt. He didn’t want more of the ice cream to melt so he quickly devoured the rest of the dessert, threw the stick away and walked to the bedroom so he could change into a new shirt. 

As he made his way to the bedroom, he sneaked a glance inside Johnny’s office, his door cracked open a bit. He saw Johnny hunched over his desk, fingers still moving rapidly across the keyboard and his eyebrows furrowed. Mark wished Johnny would just allow himself to take a break, but he knew that Johnny wanted to get this finished with so the rest of the weekend could be spent with Mark, uninterrupted. 

Mark went into their bedroom, chucking his shirt off before opening his drawer and grabbing a random clean shirt. He was about to close the drawer until his eyes caught the plaid peeking out from underneath all of his other clothes and suddenly a thought came into his mind. 

He had been so bored the whole day, but now he thought of a new game he could play. Something that would leave him thoroughly satisfied in the end. He placed the shirt he grabbed back into the drawer and instead took the skirt out. The wrinkles on the skirt increased with the way it was carelessly shoved into the drawer, but Mark didn’t mind it as he pulled off the sweats he was wearing and stepped into the skirt.

He managed to pull it up over his hips, having a little bit of a struggle before it was snug around his waist. Of course his sister’s old high school uniform skirt could fit him. _Of course._ He took a few steps over to where the mirror was, eyes closed, not really ready to see himself just yet. 

After counting to five in his head, he slowly opened his eyes and saw himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help the gasp that tumbled out of his lips because _holy shit_ he looked really pretty. 

Standing in front of the mirror with just a skirt on, Mark was quite mesmerized by himself. The skirt did quite well snatching his waist, even though his waist was already quite small. It landed perfectly at his mid thigh, his legs bare and he just couldn’t stop looking. 

He knew a lot of girls back in his high school would hike up their skirts just a bit and would later get scolded by their teacher. But it showed off their legs nicely and Mark wanted to try it. He rolled the waistband of his skirt up once, twice until the end of his boxers were peeking out under the skirt. It sort of messed up the whole look, so he reached under to slip off his underwear and now there was nothing but just the skirt around his waist. 

Mark gulped, tilted his head as he cocked his hips to observe the back and _gosh_ it was short enough that you could see the globe of his ass hanging out just a bit. His face was heating up and he looked so naughty. He decided that he looked really nice in a skirt, that it really helped accentuate his smooth legs and that he really wanted to show Johnny. 

Just the thought of him walking out like this had butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It made him giddy and he figured he could dress up a little bit more. He entertained the thought of him wearing his own school uniform with the iconic yellow blazer, but sadly he had left it back in his parent’s house. He went back to rummage through his drawer and pulled out an outsized beige sweater that was originally Johnny’s but he stole it from him because of boyfriend privileges. He slipped into the sweater, the sleeve hitting right at his fingertips and the hem was nicely layered over the skirt. 

He stepped back in front of the mirror once again and seriously, he looked so damn good. He did a little spin, checking himself from all angles and he was very pleased with the outcome. If he had a pair of thigh highs, that would have been the cherry on top, but sadly he didn’t own a pair. Maybe he could rummage through the box once more to see if there was any hidden in there, but didn’t feel like walking out of their apartment and all the way to the garage in this outfit. 

His confidence was rising the more he looked at himself and in the back of his head, he really wanted to cause some havoc on this typical Friday afternoon. Mark was positive Johnny cannot refuse him if he saw him like this and that thought had him walking out of their bedroom and to Johnny’s office. 

The door to Johnny’s office was closed now, so Mark knocked on the door, waiting for a response however he got none. He furrowed his brows and knocked a bit louder yet receiving no response. Mark didn’t feel like waiting any longer, his desire to see Johnny flustered made him push the door open. 

Johnny was sitting at his desk, AirPods in and his attention on his laptop as he was in a video conference until he sensed his door opening and his eyes shot up to see Mark standing by the doorway. He was about to shoo him away, pointing hastily at his laptop hoping Mark understood that he was occupied. But the moment his gaze shifted and saw what Mark was wearing had him sputtering into the mic, eyes widening and mouth agape. 

“Uhm. Ahem. Sorry. C-Can you repeat that again?” Johnny stuttered, his eyes apparently can’t look away from Mark and Mark was feeling quite smug even though he’s interrupting a video conference. 

Johnny muted his mic for a few to hiss out, “What are you doing?” 

Mark shrugged his shoulder. “I’m bored and you’ve been ignoring me.”

“I’m. But I’m busy right now baby.” 

“I know, so go back to your conference and don’t mind me,” Mark replied with a faux sweet smile. 

Johnny glared at him and forced his attention back onto the video conference in front of him. It was a meeting between the other professors in their department as they discussed what materials should be included in the next semester's lessons. Johnny was able to focus once more when Mark seemed to have left, as he was not standing by the doorway. 

“I agree, I think we can include the application of an institutional-based view of- _SHIT!_ ” Johnny was just about to answer one of the other professor’s suggestions until he felt a hand sneak up his thigh. He wheeled his chair back a bit to see Mark had crawled under his desk and was kneeling in front of him, a playful look on his face. However, Johnny wasn’t feeling as playful as he was.

“ _What the fuck, Mark,_ ” Johnny whispered harshly, batting Mark’s hand away from his thigh.

One of the professors spoke up, asking if Johnny was alright.

“Hm? Sorry. Sorry, I uhm banged my knee against the desk haha,” Johnny laughed sheepishly, before looking down quickly and shooting Mark a glare. 

He repeated what he said before, albeit this time his voice was slightly shaky. Mark ignored all of Johnny’s attempts to shoo him away, instead he inched closer until he was knelt between Johnny’s legs. He laid his cheek on Johnny’s thigh as his dainty fingers flitted across the other’s clothed crotch. 

Johnny’s breath hitched as the younger mouthed at his bulge, eyes pleading Mark to stop but he couldn’t open his mouth to actually say anything. While maintaining eye contact, Mark found the zipper of his pants, teeth biting down on the slider before slowly inching the zipper down. Johnny was gripping the arm of his chair quite harshly, his fingers almost making indents in the leather as he tried to school his expression. 

He wasn’t saying much, only replying with one worded answers or nods of his head. He was afraid he was going to make an unsolicited noise, so he bit his tongue and just tried to follow along as best as he could with Mark palming at his half hard erection. 

Mark enjoyed the somewhat pained expression that Johnny had, his eyes narrowing as if he was trying really hard to focus on the screen in front of him. Mark reached into Johnny’s briefs, hand wrapping around his stiffening cock and pulling it out of its confines. Johnny audibly swallowed as Mark languidly started to pump his length, dragging his hand in an almost teasing way that had Johnny inhaling quite loudly. 

Johnny’s eyes flicked away from Mark and back at the screen, hoping that no one noticed that his attention was somewhere else. Thankfully, none of the professors said anything and continued on with whatever topic was at hand. To be honest, Johnny had stopped paying any attention to this meeting ever since Mark had sauntered his way into his office looking like the prettiest little minx that he was. 

The sudden flick of Mark’s tongue against the head of his cock had Johnny stifling back a moan threatening to spill out and he quickly covered it with a cough. There was a cheeky glint in Mark’s eyes as he never broke eye contact with Johnny when he opened his mouth a bit wider to suckle at the tip. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Johnny mouthed, head thrown back as one of his hands found its way to Mark head, gripping quite roughly at his hair. The hand in his hair was pushing his head down further and Mark whimpered, eyes watering as his mouth was filled with Johnny’s thick cock. 

Johnny had to snap out of it, collect himself as he tried to listen in on the head dean explaining something that was going over his head. All the words that were coming out of the man on his screen were becoming jumbled together and he could only seem to hear the wet sucking noises coming from underneath his desk. 

Mark watched as Johnny fell apart above him, delighted that his boyfriend couldn’t even make out a single word at this moment. He worked his tongue over the head of his cock, his fingers stroking the rest of the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Having Johnny’s cock in his mouth after so long had him getting hard under the skirt quick, his own cock twitching against the soft fabric. It’s got him whining and the glare that Johnny gave him made precum leak at the tip. 

Mark wanted more, he desperately wanted to touch himself. The need to be filled and stuffed with cock was overwhelming, so he pulled his mouth off Johnny’s cock to wet three of his fingers before reaching back to circle a digit around his quivering hole. He mouthed wetly against the cock in front of him as he pushed a finger inside of himself. He moaned around Johnny’s cock, feeling himself clench around his own finger. It really wasn’t enough.

Johnny was biting down on his lip to the point where he could taste blood in his mouth. Mark never was this disobedient, especially when Johnny was busy the younger knew to not bother him. But now, Mark was on his knees sucking his cock while he was sitting in on a meeting. Johnny took a chance and looked down at Mark and almost groaned out loud when he saw the boy trying the finger himself open.

Johnny was shaken out of his trance when one of the professors directed a question towards him.

“Mr. Suh, what did you think about that?”

“I, uhm. I’m sorry, can you repeat what you said?”

The professor gave Johnny a concerned look.

“Are you ok? Your face seems a little flushed.”

“Oh uhm. I think I ate something bad earlier, so my stomach is a bit upset,” Johnny replied, hoping they’ll take the bait.

“Oh! Well if it’s bothering you, I don’t mind if you leave the meeting early. I can get Mr. Kim to fill you in on the rest,” the head dean said.

“T-That’ll be great,” Johnny gritted out, hand tugging at Mark’s hair to pull his mouth off his cock with an audible _pop_ that he really hoped the mic wouldn't catch. “I’m very sorry. I’ll make sure to send in the outline tonight.”

And with that, Johnny logged out of the meeting and pulled Mark to his feet.

“You,” Johnny growled, “You are a fucking brat, Mark Lee.” 

Johnny was annoyed, Mark could tell, but he couldn’t help the little shiver that went through his body when Johnny called him a _brat._ Oh he liked that. He wanted to hear that again.

Mark pouted, playing up the coyness as he said, “What’s wrong Mr. Suh? You seem a bit tense.”

Johnny had to close his eyes for a bit, inhaling deeply before opening them again. Mark really wanted to play like this today? Well, Johnny isn’t going to back down. 

“I think you had enough fun. I still have work to finish,” Johnny said.

“But you’re still hard. Let me help you with that.”

“All you’re going to do is distract me, I can’t get anything done.”

Mark huffed, “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Good? All you’ve been doing is acting like a brat. And where did you get this outfit? Walking in here like this. You made me look ridiculous in front of my colleagues and superior.”

“Aw Mr. Suh, are you angry with me? I thought you would like it. Don’t I look pretty?” said Mark, batting his eyelashes as he made his way back between Johnny’s legs. And Johnny can’t deny him, he can’t say no to that pretty face. He slowly felt his annoyance dissipate as he dragged his hands along Mark’s bare thighs, enjoying the smooth skin under his touch. 

He looked into Mark’s big, shiny eyes and assured him, “Yes baby, you’re very pretty.” Mark beamed, climbing into Johnny’s lap and giving him a quick kiss. 

“I knew you’d like it. You should have hid your porn more carefully,” the younger teased. 

Johnny stiffened, then relaxed. “You saw that?” 

“Yeah. You weren’t slick,” Mark giggled. 

“Was that why you were acting so weird these past few days?” Johnny questioned. 

“Weird? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark said amused. “Didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.”

“Well, now you do.”

Johnny had been stroking Mark’s thighs that were bracketing his legs, reaching up towards his hips before pulling his hands away like he’s been burned.

“Are you... not wearing underwear?”

“Mmm yeah. Boxers don't look cute with skirts. Why? Would you like it if I wore panties,” Mark teased, but the reaction that he got from Johnny when he said that made him think about investing in a few pairs. 

“ _Fuck_. Don’t stir me up baby. I really need to finish this outline by tonight,” Johnny huffed, his head falling to Mark’s shoulder. 

“But you’re still so hard. I’m hard. I don’t want to wait,” Mark whined, grinding down on Johnny’s cock.

“Shit,” Johnny moaned out, hands gripping Mark’s hips to stop his incessant grinding. 

“Come on, I’ll keep your cock nice and warm inside of me while you work,” Mark suggested, licking his lips. 

“God. Oh my god, Mark,” Johnny shuddered. 

“What do you say, Mr. Suh.”

Mark was doing this on purpose and Johnny swore he was going to get him back. Some other time though. Right now there are pressing matters at hand.

“Ok. Yes ok. Fuck.”

Mark looked like a cat that got the cream. He lifted the skirt slightly as he carefully steadied his knees on the chair before reaching between them to grasp at Johnny’s dick.

“Three conditions though. You can’t move, can’t make any noise, and you can’t cum,” Johnny stated.

Mark blanched, “You’re kidding right?”

“Nope. This is what you get for messing with me during a meeting,” the older smirked. 

“That’s mean,” Mark pouted.

“Too bad. Now, do as you promised and be a good boy for me.”

Mark sniffled pitifully for show, but that doesn’t do anything to sway Johnny. He gave up and did as he was told, carefully aligning Johnny’s spit-slick cock with his hole and gradually sinking down. Mark whimpered as his boyfriend’s thick girth spread him open, inch by inch. His sloppy preparation earlier didn’t do much and the burn was there. 

However, being filled with Johnny’s cock was heavenly, every part of his length rubbed so deliciously against his insides and he so badly wanted to start lifting his hips up and down, riding him. But that wasn’t the plan, he was told to be still and quiet and Mark just wanted to be _good_ for Johnny. 

“... Ah you feel so good inside, Mark. I’d rather live here like this,” Johnny gasped as his whole cock was swallowed by Mark’s tight hole.

“What? No way ... I’ll charge you rent,” Mark muttered, face burning. 

“Cheapskate,” chuckled Johnny. 

When Mark was fully seated on Johnny’s cock, Johnny wheeled them back towards his desk. He pulled his laptop to the edge of the table and continued on his outline, immediately overlooking Mark as if his cock wasn’t buried inside of him. Mark clung onto Johnny’s broad shoulders, cheek pressed against his neck as he sat still in his lap. 

This was difficult. Every little shuffle or movement that Johnny made had Mark clenching tightly around the dick inside of him. It just sat heavy and full in his body, he could feel the head of his cock pressing against Mark’s prostate. Just pressing and not doing anything and it was driving him insane. The clacking of the keyboard filled the room along with Mark’s labored breathing and he somewhat regrets suggesting this because he really might start crying if he doesn’t get any friction. 

He hated that Johnny seemed so unfazed, how easily it was for him to pretend Mark wasn’t there as he worked on the outline that was apparently more important than Mark. Mark huffed under his breath and shifted a little because he was leaning a bit too much to the right, but immediately regretted it as a small whine spilled from his mouth when Johnny’s dick rubbed at the sweet spot. 

“ _A-Ahhh~_ ”

A swift smack landed on his bare ass, causing him to jolt and involuntarily tighten around the other’s cock. His own cock started to leak at the sudden spank that he got and all he could do was grip onto Johnny’s shoulders harder. 

“What did I say about noise,” Johnny chastised.

“S-Sorry.”

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry... Mr. Suh.” 

Johnny hummed, letting it go for now as he continued with his work. 

This went on for a while that Mark didn't even know how much time had passed as he sat on Johnny’s lap, trying to be patient and good. There were moments when Johnny’s dick throbbed inside of him and it would make his eyes roll with pleasure. He was so incredibly needy and his cock was leaking profusely, making a mess inside the skirt. Hopefully, it could be washed off or else he’ll be really sad. Maybe he could get Johnny to buy him more skirts. 

A good forty minutes or so had gone by when Johnny finally closed his laptop and pushed his chair back. 

“Hey baby, I’m done,” Johnny said, patting Mark’s back. The younger seemed to have dozed off a bit, but came to when Johnny scratched at the sensitive area behind Mark’s ear. 

“Finished?” Mark mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck. 

“Mhm.”

“Can you play with me now?”

“As much as you want.” 

Johnny suddenly stood up, lifting Mark up with him, his cock still buried deep inside of the smaller. Mark moaned, legs wrapping around Johnny’s waist as he clung onto him, hoping he won’t fall. Johnny pushed aside his laptop and other papers cluttering his desk before carefully laying Mark down on top of the black wooden table. 

Mark shivered when Johnny pulled his cock out of him, incredibly sensitive after being full for so long and getting no action. His hole was stretched out nicely by Johnny’s cock and as Johnny bent down to gaze at Mark's hole clenching and unclenching around nothing, he couldn’t help but lean in and give a quick lick.

“Oh!” Mark gasped, toes curling and thighs trembling. 

“Look at you. All stretched out and loose for me. My pretty boy,” Johnny cooed, dipping his thumb inside. 

“S-Say it again,” Mark begged.

“My pretty boy,” repeated Johnny, pressing a kiss to Mark’s perineum. 

Johnny stood up once more, towering over Mark and the younger spread his legs wider to accompany him. Johnny grabbed his cock, teasing the head against Mark’s rim, pushing in just the slightest before pulling again.

“Please. Please put it in me,” Mark whined, tears forming in the corner of his eyes because he was just so desperate for Johnny to just finally _fuck him_. 

Johnny complied, satisfied with Mark’s begging and pushed his hard cock all the way inside Mark. Mark’s sensitive hole spasmed uncontrollably around Johnny’s dick, the rough penetration causing Mark to cum untouched, back arched and a noisy squeal tumbling out of his mouth. Johnny looked stunned as ropes of white cum painted the skirt and sweater that Mark was wearing, dirtying them. 

“Fuck, did you just cum from me putting it in?” Johnny marveled. Mark’s whole body couldn’t stop trembling, he had been on edge for quite some time now and being filled so suddenly just pushed him to orgasm. 

“Are you okay, babe? Can I move?” asked Johnny, hand stroking at Mark’s quivering thigh. Mark couldn’t speak, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his brain felt like it was stuff with cotton yet he managed to nod.

“Shit ok. Tell me if it’s too much or pinch my hand,” Johnny said before sliding his cock out a bit and rocking back in. 

Johnny fucked him with precision, hitting Mark’s sweet spot over and over to the point Mark was drooling from the intense pleasure racking his insides. He felt stirred up, every part of him felt like it was either on fire or melting. His cock flopped wetly against the skirt with every thrust and his hole twitched crudely around the girth fucking him open. 

Obscene moans fell from his mouth, his body didn't seem to want to cooperate with him as his brains were being fucked out. He doesn’t think he can cum again, but his cock betrays him when it kept dribbling precum like it didn’t have enough. 

“ _Fuck fuck._ Mark I’m. Ah I’m going to cum,” Johnny groaned out, his pace was uneven now as he chased his release. 

“...inside,” Mark muttered, voice weak that Johnny had to strain his ears.

“What?”

“Inside. Cum inside me,” Mark repeated, this time loud enough to hear.

“Ok. Yeah. Fuck ok,” Johnny agreed, cock pistoning in and out of Mark’s abused hole rapidly. A few more grinds of his cock inside of Mark had him pumping cum into the younger, filling him up with his load. Mark whined, his own cock spurting out the last bit of cum as he relished in the feeling of Johnny releasing inside of him. 

Johnny emptied himself inside of Mark before slowly sliding his spent cock of the smaller, watching tantalizingly as globs of cum dribbled out of Mark’s puffy hole. He swiped some up with his thumb just to push it back inside of Mark, his body twitching at the action. 

Johnny leaned down to press kisses on Mark’s sweaty forehead and praised him.

“You did so good. My amazing, sweet boy.”

Mark was exhausted, but he broke out into a smile as he said, “Call me pretty.”

“You’re my pretty boy. The prettiest,” Johnny assured, kissing his nose. 

Mark giggled, feeling happy and sated even though he couldn’t move a limb. He watched as Johnny reached for the tissue box that fell to the floor from their vigorous activities and pulled a wad of tissues out to clean up the cum that covered Mark’s thighs and ass. 

“Your skirt is ruined now,” Johnny pointed out, pushing the skirt up so he could clean the drying cum off Mark’s stomach. 

“Will you buy me a new one?” 

“I’ll buy you how ever many you want.”

Mark smiled before adding, “Can you buy me some thigh highs too. I think I’ll look extra cute in those.”

Johnny sighed, hand raised up to his head to massage at his temples.

“You’re really going to be the death of me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *chants* MARK IN A SKIRT MARK IN A SKIRT  
> this has been plaguing my mind for a Whole Month and here is the result 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
